Hercules
Hero Intro Front row Tank. Once evolved, can revive once per battle. Stats Skills Dumbbell Throw Hurls a dumbbell to damage and Stun an enemy = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Aims at one random enemy and may stun them. Chance of success depends on how high skill level is and how low enemy level is. Legen-Dary! Creates an explosion, damaging all enemies in an area = Does physical damage based on the PHY ATK stat. = Aims at the most front row of enemies; will hit enemies within range in a small AOE. Bloodsuckers Grants Life Steal to all Allies * The description is meaningless and misleading. * The skills adds variable Life Steal to various heroes rather than a fixed number * Every 5th level of skill starting with level 4 (4, 9, 14, etc.) adds some additional Life Steal to your heroes *Tested with skill lvl 14: =Hercules with 31 base Life Steal showed to be healing as if he had 49 Life Steal =Ladon with 30 base got about 10.5 more LS =Atalanta with 65 base + 5 =Helen 50 base + 11.5 =Achilles 47 base + 14 *Heroes without any base LS healed for approx. 10% of physical damage done Indomitable Once per battle, revives with a certain amount of HP (Passive) = Base 6150 + 150 HP per level Evolve White → Green * 1 x Fisto * 1 x Wooden Shield * 1 x Short Axe * 1 x Olive Branch Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Lucky Gauntlet * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Lex Bangle Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Stout Helm * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Lex Bangle Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Butcher Knife * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Thunder Fist * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Power Leg * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Fissure Sword * 2 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Arousal Armor Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Thunder Fist * 1 x Eagle Medal * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Patriot Mask * 1 x Heaven's Hammer * 1 x Massacre * 1 x Titan Vow * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Pan's Shirt * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Last Judgement * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Winged Shoes Strategy Hero Shard Locations Undying Fiend - Chapter 1 (Elite) Consumed - Chapter 4 (Elite) Fifth Gate - Chapter 7 (Elite) Quotes *(Upon selection) - "Behold the power...of sick abs!" *(On evolution) - "Everyday is leg day." *(On summon) - "Bro, I lift." Category:Hero